


Dark Fate

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Future Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Han is in space, Han is mentioned but never appears, Mentions of Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Rey is a Kenobi, Terminator - Freeform, Terminators kill people, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of physical abuse, older ben/younger rey, teenage ben solo, younger obi-wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: Terminator AU. A machine was went back to kill Leia, it failed because Ben Kenobi killed it and died in the process. Adult Ben in the future realizes another machine has been sent back to kill him when he's a teenager. He sends Rey back. She searches for him, but finds Leia instead. They search for Ben who is only 19 the same age at her. Rey will do anything to make sure he lives. He will become the leader of the Resistance and lead the fight against the machines, that is if he lives.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading. Based on the Terminator Series. Future Ben is 30 years old. Rey is 19.

_ Pain can be controlled, you just disconnect from it - Kyle Reese _

The year is 2035. The machines have risen, and taken over. Humanity is scattered and systematically hunted down and exterminated. There is no hope, there is no way they can win. And yet they survive somehow. Because humans will always find a way to survive and persevere. Small pockets of people survived on their own, but it took one man to band them together and form the Resistance. His name is Ben Solo. The machines feared the outcome of the war and sent a machine back to kill his mother before he was born. They failed. Ben had sent back someone to protect her. She lived, but Ben Kenobi did not. He is named after the man who saved him, the man who would save his mother, the man who he would meet later in life and ultimately send to his death. Thoughts like these weigh heavy on Ben’s mind. 

It was a hail of gunfire and then it stopped. Silence. There were no machines, no noises, nothing. The resistance looked up and saw that everything had stopped. Ben stood up and saw the machines were on the ground, powered down. 

“Looks like Chicago blew their power source” Ben said

The resistance got up and headed inside the headquarters of the machines, First Order. They walked in easily and found the time machine. 

“Haven’t seen those in a while” Finn said

“The machines were planning something. Look around for something” Ben ordered

Rey walked up behind him. 

“What has got you so spooked?” Rey asked

“Something’s not right. They already sent back a machine to try and kill my mother. They used this machine recently” Ben said

“Send someone back”

“I can’t ask someone to do that, not after-”

“You’re too important, anyone here is willing to die for you. I would die for you”

“Do not say that, I don’t want to be in a world without you”

“And we’re damned in a world without you”

“Ben! I found something!” Hux called out

Rey and Ben walked over to the console where Hux was standing.

“There are 3 locations here. We don’t know which one they used. DC, NYC, and Seattle” Hux said

“They’re going after my family again” Ben said

“How do you know?” Hux asked

“Because the machines will never stop”

“Which city? We should send someone there, to protect them” Hux said

“I don’t want to keep doing this. It’s not right to ask someone to go back and never return” Ben said

“So it’s either NYC or Seattle, since your mother is in DC” Hux said

“I never told you that” Ben said

“Bugger” Hux said

Hux reached out and his arm turned into a blade. He stabbed Ben in the chest, while Rey screamed out. Hux pushed him off the blade and onto the floor. He raised his blade again only to have Rey shoot him. The other members of the resistance started shooting at Hux. Hux merely turned around and charged at them. Rey rushed over to Ben who was bleeding out. 

“No, don’t you dare leave me, we can’t do this without you!” Rey said

“Go back, you have to go back, find my mom, Leia, she’s in DC, she’s a senator. I’m about your age now, 19, I think, warn her, warn me so we can prevent this”

“I won’t leave you”

“Go now, before it's too late”

“I won’t fail you, Ben I -”

“Give my mom the message, you know it. And take this” Ben reached touched his side pocket

Rey took out a small journal.

“Go” Ben said

Rey kisses him before she runs towards the time machine. She hits the buttons to turn it on and runs into the platform. The machine starts up and she feels her body float up. She holds the journal in her hands close to her chest. Hux turns around and sees the machine is on. He’s already killed the resistance members and charges towards the machine. Rey curls herself into a ball and feels the machine pulling her apart. Hux looks down to see where she’s heading only to be shot in the head by Ben. He stumbles back and looks at Ben laying on the floor. 

“I never liked you” Ben said

The machine sends Rey into the past and Hux looks at Ben who is laying on the ground. Hux scans him and sees that he’s dead. 

* * *

Rey lands in an alley, naked, clutching onto the journal Ben had given her. She looks around, wondering where she is. She hears a cat hiss and then chase after a rat. She’s never seen a real cat before. She walks towards the lights and the street. She sees cars and people walking by. She made it back. 

* * *

Leia walked up the steps to the Senate when Rey tried to approach her. She was cut off by her security detail. 

“No, I have to speak to her!” Rey yelled

“Make an appointment with her office!” the security guard said

“Leia! Leia!” Rey yelled

“Step away!” the security guard yelled

“I’m Rey Kenobi! My father was Ben Kenobi!” Rey yelled out

Leia stopped and turned around. Rey looked at the older woman. She looked much younger than she remembered in the future. 

“You know Ben Kenobi don’t you?” Rey asked

Leia motioned for her to come forward, and Rey walked over slowly.

“Why are you here?” Leia asked

“Ben sent me” Rey said

“Ben is 19 right now”

“No, Ben is 30 years old. He sent me back because someone betrayed him. The message my father gave you was, thank you for your courage through the dark years, I can’t help you with what you must soon face except to say that the future is not set. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be. You must survive, or I will never exist.”

“Only 2 people knew that message, me and Ben”

“Your son Ben told me the message. I have to find him and warn him”

“Let’s get out of here”

* * *

Leia sat in her office with Rey. She closed the windows and the curtains. 

“I always knew this day would come, I’ve been preparing for it. I knew they wouldn’t stop with just me” Leia said

“Where is Ben’s father?”

“In space again. He really has great timing”

“The machines sent something back before we got there. There were 3 cities, DC, NYC and Seattle. Do you know the relevance of them?”

“I’m in DC, Seattle? That’s near Luke”

“Wait, your brother Luke? Luke Skywalker?”

“Yes him. Why does he do something in the future?”

“Yes, you and him, you help build the resistance. Ben relied on both of you. Luke Skywalker is legendary, he blew up-”

“No! I don’t want to hear anymore!”

“I have to find Ben, to warn him, we were betrayed”

“By who?”

“We thought he was human, he passed the tests, the dogs didn’t sense it, He was liquid metal, he stabbed Ben”

“Did he-?”

“I don’t know, I got into the time machine and left”

“Do you know his face?”

“I’ll never forget it”

“Good, no machine is killing my baby”

“You’re as fierce as ever”

“I’m still alive then?”

“Of course”

“I must be old”

“You’re strong, incredible strong General”

“General?”

“Yes, General. We should find Ben”

Leia and Rey are driving across the country. It’s a long drive from DC to Seattle. They’ve tossed everything electrical and are wearing hats and sunglasses to obscure their face. They stopped a few times because Rey threw up over the side of the car, blaming it on time travel. 

“Tell me about my dad” Rey said

“He was a very brave man. I was so young when I met him, about your age, maybe younger. I didn’t even know I was pregnant at the time. And Han had gone off into space, he was so excited. In hindsight I guess that was a good thing he was in space, the machines couldn’t reach him. But your father, he protected me when he didn’t even know me. He told me that i was important to the future, a future he described as terrible and bleak. He died for me and my unborn baby and I never got to thank him”

“It was his mission”

“I had him buried of course, if you want to see him”

“Oh you did?”

“Yes, I visit him every so often. I named my son after him. I even looked him up, he’s a teenager right now in the UK”

“What I wouldn’t give to see him again”

“I saw him a few years ago, during a foreign exchange student program. I pulled a few strings to get him into DC. He was so young. And all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I was sorry”

* * *

The two drive up to a ranch hidden away by trees. They drive up the dirt path and a dog starts barking. Luke looks out the window and sees Leia, but waits. Leia and Rey get out of the car and Leia pets the dog. The dog stops barking and Luke walks outside. 

“Luke?” Leia calls out

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Luke asked

“Came to see you, and Ben” Leia said

“Thought we agreed no visits” Luke said

“This is Rey, she’s Kenobi’s daughter” Leia said

“He had a kid?” Luke asked

“Yes he did” Rey answered back

“How do you know she’s not a machine?” Luke asked

“She knows the message, only I know it, and only Ben knows it. Where is he anyways?”

“About that”

* * *

“What do you mean he’s gone?! Your sole responsibility was to make sure he stayed hidden!” Leia yells

“He was hidden! He stayed hidden! But he’s a damn teenager with hormones, and once he discovered girls it was all over! He is his father’s son” Luke said

“Oh god I don’t need to hear this”

“He was with me, I was teaching him, he knows how to hunt, and survive on his own. But last year he just ran off. At first I thought he was trying to find himself again, but then he never came back”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me!?”

“I thought I could find him, and you said not to contact you unless it was absolutely necessary!”

“My son is missing! That counts!”

“He couldn’t have gotten far, he’s probably in the city somewhere”

“We have to find him, First Order sent another machine back here too. It could be hunting him right now” Rey said

“He knows to stay off the grid, he’s not stupid” Luke said

“No you are” Leia said

“He’s 19 years old. He’s an angry, broody teenager with a lot of hormones and wants to chase after girls. He’s probably near a school or something, or mall, where there are girls his age” Luke said

Rey just stares at Luke. She can’t believe this is the same man that blew up the death star in the future, or helps lead the resistance. She can’t believe that this is the same man that will die for Ben in the future. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Luke asked

“No, it’s nothing. You’re really Luke Skywalker?” Rey asked

“Last time I checked” Luke answered

Rey looks away and then takes out Ben’s journal. She opens it and notices it starting to change. She sees the name Kylo Ren appear on the page. 

“The machines have changed something” Rey said

“What do you mean?” Leia asks

“This is Ben’s journal, from the future, the pages are changing” Rey said

“We have to find him” Leia said

* * *

Rey is inside a library using the computer. She looks up Kylo Ren and sees that he’s a student at Westpoint, the military academy. She finds it strange that he’s there of all places. She tries to find a picture but fails to do so. She searches some more and finds a group picture with a very young, short haired looking Ben. She looks at him, his face before he got that huge scar across it, before the war. She closes the browser and goes outside. She finds Luke and Leia sitting in the park. 

“I found him, he’s at Westpoint? It’s a school apparently” Rey said

“What the hell is he doing there?” Leia asked

“No idea, he never mentioned he went there” Rey said

“It is a military school, isn’t he supposed to know about this stuff in the future? Maybe this is part of the future” Luke said

“No, he learned his tactical training from you out in the wilderness. Something is changing. We have to find him” Rey said

“Westpoint is on the other side of the country” Luke said

“Better start driving now” Leia said

* * *

The three took turns driving across the country. They made it within record time. They pulled up near the school.

“Once we find Ben, we leave, we all leave” Rey said

“Agreed” Luke answered

“No, you take Leia and hide, you both need to live, you’re important to the future” Rey said

“We’re not leaving you alone to face some machine” Luke said

“You will, you must live. You and Leia help build the resistance and guide Ben in the future. You’re both too important” Rey said

“And you’re not? Everyone is important” Luke said

“I’m nobody.” Rey said

“No you’re somebody, that’s why they sent you back” Luke said

“No, there was no one else left, I had to go back, there was no other choice” Rey said

“Ben is family, we won’t leave him” Luke said

“I will die for him 100 times if I have to. And I will do it gladly. My death does not affect the future. Yours does. You have to live”

* * *

“I can give you greatness, the ability to step out of your family’s shadow, all I need is your trust and obedience” Snoke said

“You have it” Ben answered

“Do I? You still cling to your past. Kill it and let it die, and then rise as Kylo Ren”

* * *

“This campus is huge, we need to split up” Luke said

“He could be anywhere” Rey said

“Then we should hurry” Luke said

Luke took out walkie talkies and handed one to Rey and Leia. 

“These have a pretty huge range. When you find Ben, bring him to the car, maintain radio silence unless there’s a problem” Luke said

Rey covered her nose. There was a horrible stench coming from the grass. She turned her head and looked away.

“You alright?” Luke asked

“Yeah I’m fine, ugh it stinks here” Rey said

Leia looked at Rey and then pulled her aside.

“Are you feeling ok?” Leia asked

“Yeah, time travel takes a lot out of a person. And all this fresh air, I guess I get car sick too.”

“How long have you felt this way?”

“Not long”

“Nobody gets sick from fresh air. Rey, are you pregnant?”

“No, that’s not possible”

“You need to take a test to find out”

“I can’t now, we have to find Ben”

“Rey, you cannot endanger your baby”

“I’m not ok? Even if I was it doesn’t matter”

“The father, does he-”

“He’s dead, like I said, it doesn’t matter. We have to find Ben”

“Try some ginger ale and saltine crackers, it will help with your stomach”

The three of them split up and walked around the campus searching for Ben. They searched the classrooms, and the dorms. Rey walked through the library, she had never seen so many books before. She heard voices and stopped. She looked around the bookshelf and saw a much younger Ben talking to Snoke. 

“What is it that you’re hiding from me?” Snoke asked

“Nothing, I’ve told you everything” Ben said

“No, you’re holding back. Whatever lies your mother told you, you must confess them and purge yourself free of them” Snoke said

“I told you everything!”

Snoke backhanded Ben and sent him flying onto the floor.

“Don’t lie to me!” Snoke yelled

“I’m not!”

“Whatever lie your mother told you as a child, it’s just a lie, to make you feel important. It was all a lie!” 

Rey takes out the gun from the back of her jeans. She walks towards them. She points the gun at Snoke. 

“Back the hell away from him, now!” Rey yelled

Snoke pauses and looks at Rey. He’s scanning her, human, female, easily killed. Not a threat.

“Get out, this doesn’t concern you” Snoke said

Rey shoots Snoke, first in the shoulder, and then in the chest. He doesn’t fall. She shoots him in the head and he finally falls onto the ground.

“What the hell did you do!? You shot him!” Ben yelled

“Get up Ben, get up now” Rey said

“I’m calling the police” Ben said getting up

“You do that”

Ben takes his phone out and Rey grabs it from him and throws it across the library.

“What the hell is your problem!?” Ben yelled

“We need to go” Rey said

“No! You just shot my advisor!”

Rey turns his head to look at Snoke who is twitching on the ground and slowly sitting up. Half his face is missing, revealing the machine under with the glowing red eye. 

“What the fuck is this?!” Ben yelled in horror

Rey shoots Snoke again, emptying her entire clip. The machine still gets up, and Rey grabs Ben’s hand and pulls him with her as she runs out of the library.

“What the hell is that?! He’s not even human!?” Ben asks

“Shut up Ben” Rey said

“Who the hell are you?”

“You’re at a military school, and this is how you react? Have you never shot a gun before? What the hell do they teach you here?” Rey said as she reloaded her gun

Ben turns to leave, but Rey grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

“I am not dying for you today” Rey said

She pushes Ben aside when she sees Snoke walk out. Ben falls over his own feet and onto the ground. She shoots Snoke again and again until her clip is empty. She reloads it quickly and keeps shooting at him, until it hits him in the head and he falls onto the ground. 

“Get up, we have to go” Rey said as she pulled him up

The two start running towards the car. Rey uses her walkie talkie. 

“General, we’re coming in hot. The metal’s behind us” Rey said

Luke pulls the fire alarm at the building he’s at, forcing all the students to leave the building. He runs to the next building and pulls the fire alarm there. Leia in a nearby building realizes what he’s doing and does the same. All the students come out and start to flood the campus. Rey and Ben blend right in. Snoke is unable to find them through the crowd. 

Rey and Ben make it to the car. Snoke shoves Rey against the car, squeezing her neck. 

“Let her go!” Ben yelled

Snoke lifts her body off the ground as Rey struggles and tries to fight him. Snoke is shot in the head and falls to the ground, releasing Rey. Rey rubs her neck and looks over and sees Ben holding the gun. She’s gasping for air, while rubbing her neck. 

“Yes I know how to shoot” Ben said

“Get in the car” Rey said

“You can’t drive, move over” Ben said

Ben gets in the driver side and Rey gets in the passenger side. They drive off leaving Snoke’s twitching body on the ground. Rey uses the walkie talkie.

“I took the car” Rey said

“It’s alright, we’ll meet up with you” Luke said

“Where?”

“Cloud city. He knows where it is. We’ll be there soon” Luke said

Rey looks at Ben, who turns the car and continues to drive. 

“You weren’t scared when you saw that machine” Ben said

“I’ve seen machines my whole life”

“You’re not from here are you?”

“What gave it away? The accent?”

“So it’s all true then, everything my mom told me”

“Yes it’s all true Ben.”

“So you’re from the future then “

“Yes”

“Who sent you?”

“You did”

“Me?”

“Yes, you did”

“Why?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/BtzD4sF)  
> 

Ben drives through the night and pulls up to Lando’s auto shop. Rey fell asleep as he drove through the night, occasionally crying out for something or someone. Ben didn’t know what her nightmares were about. Ben reaches out to wake her up. He touches her shoulder and she jerks awake, pointing the gun at his face. 

“Whoa, it’s just me, Ben, remember? You fell asleep. We’re here, so can you lower the gun?” Ben asked keeping his hands up

Rey blinked and lowered the gun. She got out of the car with Ben. Ben walked around to the back of the garage and banged on the door. 

“Hey Lando! Uncle Lando it’s me!” Ben yelled

Rey looked around the garage. There was scratching at the door. Ben smiled as he placed his hand on the door.

“Chewie is that you? Chewie it’s me Ben. Go get Lando” Ben said

The dog on the other side jumped around and barked and then ran somewhere. There was a loud crash and the sound of a man yelling. 

“What the hell Chewie!” Lando yelled

The door opened and Lando was in his pajamas and a red velvet robe. Chewie jumped onto Ben, knocking him onto the ground. Chewie was a very large brown shaggy dog, currently licking Ben’s face. 

“It’s good to see you too Chewie” Ben said

“Well hello there, I’m Lando Calrissian” Lando said

Rey looked over at him. He was much younger than she remembered. And he was alive. He would die for Ben in the future. He would provide enough cover for the resistance and Ben to escape. She remembered how devastated Ben was when Lando died. She reached out for his hand only to have him turn it and kiss it. Still the charmer. 

“Rey Kenobi” Rey said

“Kenobi?” Lando asked

“I met a Kenobi once, before Ben was born, British too, any relation?” Lando asked

“My father”

“Then you’re-”

“Yes, and it’s happening again. We need some supplies and we’ll get out of your hair. You should probably leave here for a while too. And do not stop for anything.” 

A car pulls up and Chewie stops licking Ben and runs off. 

“Chewie get back here!” Lando yells

The dog runs to the front of the garage. 

“Lando!!!!” Luke yells

“Luke?!” Lando yells back as he runs towards his voice, “Leia!”

* * *

They change cars, and Lando makes sure they have enough gas. He and Ben are loading supplies and guns into the cars. Three cars for 3 different groups. Each one carrying enough firepower to wipe out a small town, or just one machine. 

“Luke, take Leia and hide somewhere off grid. Lando you need to hide for a while too. No electronics” Rey said

“We’re not leaving Ben” Leia said

“You have to. You’re all important to the future, all of you. You cannot die now. I can” Rey said

“Every life matters, even yours, don’t do this” Luke said

“I have to, don’t you get it? It has to be me, because there’s no one else left! Ben cannot die, he cannot. If he does, the future is completely fucked.” Rey said

“Be reasonable Rey” Leia said

Rey took out the journal and slammed it onto the table in front of her. 

“This is his journal, he wrote down everything. He gave me this because he was killed in front of me, so I could warn him, tell him who would betray him. I owe it to him to do this. This is all I have left” Rey said

“He’s dead?” Luke asked

Ben drops something and everyone turns to look at him.

“What?!” Ben said in shock

“Lando can take Leia, I’m not leaving you alone” Luke said

“You can’t! You have to live! Don’t you understand how important you are to the future? How all of you are?!” Rey yelled

Rey picks up the journal and opens it and starts to read. 

“I killed my father today.” Rey pauses and realizes which day Ben was writing about, probably not the best entry to start on. 

“It was a machine. They almost got him right, except the smirk. For a second I really thought it was dad. And then I remembered, he’s in space, and he’s never coming back. I almost wanted it to be him, so I wouldn’t be alone. It was hard after Lando, then Luke and then mom. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore. They all died for me, and for what? I’m not a leader, I never was. And I’m afraid of failing because everyone will die because of me”

“We’re dead?” Lando asked

“You provided cover for us to escape, you blew the tunnel after, Ben was never the same after that. Luke blew up the death star, bloody amazing. A week later you blew up the southern power source for the First Order. They don’t recover from it, but we lose you. And Leia, you destroyed the factory they were making the machines in. No more machines, but it cost him you, and he just withdrew into himself” Rey said

“I’m dead?” Ben asked in shock

Rey turns the pages and stops and shows him the picture she sketched. She shoves it into his face. 

“This is the face of the machine that will betray you. He will get past our sensors and pretend he’s human like us, he’ll get us to trust him, and then he’ll kill you. Remember this face” Rey said

Ben looked at the sketch, committing it to memory. He looks at everyone in the room. All these people are willing to die for him, and have died for him in the future, and it becomes too much. 

“I don’t want any of this” Ben said

“Too bad, you have it, and you have to accept the fact that this is the future, your future, one where you cannot die” Rey said

“Back up Rey” Luke said

“This is a lot for him” Lando said

“He’s had his entire life to prepare for this! You know what’s coming for us!” Rey yelled

“Rey, this is hard for all of us and-” Leia began

Rey covered her mouth and ran only a few feet before she vomited onto the floor. Leia looked at the men in the room.

“After effects of time travel” Leia said

Leia walked over to Rey and patted her on the back. Ben ran off with the journal. 

“Rey, you’re pregnant” Leia whispered

“It doesn’t matter, none of it matters if he dies” Rey whispered back

“You have to take care of yourself”

* * *

Ben started reading the journal, to see what happens to him. It was strange to see his own handwriting, describing things that would happen. He sat down on the ground leaning on a tree. He read how Lando sacrificed himself, how Luke blew up everything and himself. He read about how he sent Ben Kenobi back to the past to save himself and his mother. And he read about Rey. 

_ She’s so young, she looks like she’s still a teenager. She wants to fight, she wants to be like her father. And I tell her that she’ll never live up to that expectation that she’s set for herself. I sent her father back in time to die. I could never forgive myself for it, but she saw it as duty and a mission. There was no hate in her eyes. Hazel eyes with flecks of gold and green. She always smiles when she sees me, and I can’t help it but I want her.  _

Ben slams the journal closed. He did not want to hear about his older self lusting after Rey who was currently his age. How old was he in this future? He was definitely too old for her by then. 

“Ben” Luke said sitting next to him

“What is it?” Ben asked

“It’s a lot I know, it was a lot the first time I heard it. I thought Kenobi was crazy, but then I saw it, the machine, how it tried to kill Leia, how it wouldn’t stop. Then Kenobi, who didn’t even know us, protected her” Luke said

Ben looked down at Luke’s arm, the one that had the huge scar on it. Luke had tried to protect Leia. His arm was damaged and he lost feeling in it and could only move a few fingers. The machine was brutal and Luke was in the hospital for weeks. 

“You must be important in the future for the machines to send something back to try and kill your mom, and now you. You have to understand what you will become. I know you’re scared and think we're all crazy, but if you weren’t so important why would they try to change the timeline? Why are they so desperate?”

“I’m not a machine, I don’t know”

“You’re not a machine, you’re human, your future isn’t set in stone yet. You still have free will, something those machines don’t have”

“Yeah right, free will, where did that get me?”

“What were you doing at west point anyways?”

“I wanted to learn more, and-”

“Girls?”

“No, they offered a good program with-”

“Girls”

“No Luke! Not everything is about girls”

“Then what were you doing there?”

“My advisor was telling me, wait, the advisor, the advisor was the machine! He’s been my advisor for the past year and he didn’t kill me. Why would he let me live?”

“Rey said something about the timeline changing, what was he trying to do?”

“Told me to work for a company called First Order, they’re doing something with AI”

“You know your mom is actively fighting against the AI bills?”

They both got up and ran back into the garage. They saw Rey talking to Leia. 

“What do you know about First Order?” Ben asked

“It's the name of the AI that becomes self aware in the future. It learns at a geometric rate. It makes decisions without human emotions, it’s efficient. It gets pushed into government systems and planes. It makes no mistakes and eviscerates the enemy. When it becomes self aware the government panics and tries to pull the plug. To protect itself it fights back. It launches nuclear weapons, wiping out most of the humans on the planet. What remains of us, is then hunted down by it.” Rey said

“Where does it originate?” Ben asked

“I don’t remember”

“Snoke was trying to get me to work there. He said I had potential there”

“He was trying to change the timeline, instead of killing you, you wanted you to work for them. You’d be integrated into their system, they’d know your thought process, your decision making, they’d have you on their side” Rey said

“That’s pretty ballsy for a machine” Luke said

“Ben said the timeline was changing. The pages in the journal were changing, he would know he wrote them” Rey said

“I didn’t say that”

“Not you, the Ben in the future”

“How old am I in the future?”

“You’re old, like 30 or something”

“That’s 11 years in the future!”

“So where is First Order now?” Luke asked

“They’re based in Nevada. They’ve been backing all the AI bills I’ve been trying to stop” Leia said

“Let’s blow them up” Rey said

“What?” Ben asked

“Blow up the machine before it becomes self aware, take it out of the timeline. No First Order, no judgement day, no nuclear weapons going off and humans get to live on as if nothing happened” Rey said

“I’m with her, blow them up” Lando said

“You’re talking about blowing up a corporation that has some super computer, how the hell are we going to get in?” Ben asked

* * *

Rey was putting together an EMP, she had learned how to build them quickly and efficiently in the future. They were the only effective weapon against the machines. She had all the parts and was putting it together when Ben showed up. 

“You’re building an EMP from spare parts?” Ben asked

“What? Like it’s hard?” Rey answered back

Ben, in the future, was also surprised that Rey was able to make EMPs. She tried not to get annoyed but this was Ben and he always knew how to push her buttons.

“I know this is hard for you to believe, but I’ve built my fair share of these things in the future. And just like I told your older self, I know what I’m doing. Just because I’m a girl and young doesn't mean-”

“Whoa! I didn’t even say anything! I’m just wondering how you’re able to build one from spare parts. Aren’t they complicated to make?” Ben asked

“Not really once you understand the basics of it. I had to learn how to make them with whatever we had in order to survive. I was alone most of my childhood, you didn’t find me until I was 17 I think”

“How old was I?”

“Old. You didn’t have that scar on your face yet”

Ben touches his face, wondering where this scar would appear. Rey reaches out and brushes her fingers along his cheek, tracing where the scar would appear. Ben stops breathing, when she touches him, her fingers sliding down his neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulder, then down to his chest and stopping. Rey stops herself before she can do anything else with him She pulls away and goes back to her EMP. 

“That’s how big the scar is? What did I do? Was I fighting?” Ben asked

“You were fighting a machine, you were helping me. You should have left me there”

“I would never leave you, especially if you were hurt”

“You should have”

“If I did, then you wouldn’t be here, trying to save me”

“Maybe you knew all along. You knew what I was suppose to do, that’s why you saved me”

“I saved you because I cared about you and didn’t want you to die”

“You don’t even know me”

“Maybe I don’t, but the me in the future does. And if future me trusts you, then I trust you”

“Really?”

“Yeah, because I don’t trust anyone easily. Didn’t future me tell you that?”

“Your future self wasn’t that chatty”

“Maybe that was only around you” Ben said as he walked off

Rey watched him for a second before turning back to putting the EMP together. Was he just flirting with her? Future Ben never did that, he was always direct and to the point. He was also cold at times, shutting people out. She wished she had known him better. 

* * *

Rey managed to make a few EMPs as she worked through the night. She finally passed out at the table, resting her head on the wood. She fell asleep and began to dream. Her dream quickly progressed to a nightmare. 

Ben heard her, calling out to someone as she moved on the table. He walked over to her and tried to wake her up. 

“Hey, hey, wake up, you’re having a bad dream” Ben said

Rey couldn’t seem to wake up, the nightmare continued and her guilt prevented her from escaping and waking up. She woke up abruptly, screaming out for Ben. She saw his face so close to hers as he tried to wake her up. Relief flooded through her, he was still alive. She grabbed onto him, and held him close. 

“You’re alive, you’re alive” Rey said

Ben wasn’t sure what was happening. He gently placed his arms around her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. 

“I’m here Rey, I’m here” Ben said

He noticed that Rey started to cry on his shoulder. He held her closer, even in the awkward position he was in. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Rey sobbed out

“It’s ok, you’re ok, that’s all that matters” 

Ben placed his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. Rey continued to cry, until she exhausted herself. Ben looked down at her and lifted her up and carried her to the cot he was sleeping on. Her head rested against his chest. She moved closer to him, remembering his scent, the warmth of his body, the way he felt under her touch. 

Ben placed her on the cot, and pulled the blanket over her. His scent was on the pillow and she burrowed herself deeper into it. Her mind calmed and her body relaxed. She felt safe again because she was with Ben. His presence was comforting to her. She fell asleep soon after. 

Leia would wake first and find Ben sleeping next to Rey on the cot. His arm was around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he lay on top of the blankets. Rey pushed herself into his chest, her hand clutching his shirt. 

Leia walked over and placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder, shaking him gently. 

“Ben, Ben wake up” Leia said

Ben lifted his head up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw his mother standing over him. He realized where he was, and how Rey was still grabbing onto his shirt. 

“You should get something to eat. I’ll stay with her” Leia said

Ben nodded and moved to get up. Rey’s grip on his shirt wouldn’t lessen, in fact she gripped it harder. She groaned and moved closer to him. 

“Rey, let go” Ben said

Ben reached down to her hand, and started stroking it gently. The warmth of his hand engulfed hers, and she relaxed, her fingers releasing the fabric of his shirt. It held onto his hand instead and pulled it to her chest. Ben moved his hand, to her neck, where he pulled the blanket further up to cover her. He slowly got out of bed. 

“Don’t go Ben” Rey said

Ben turned around and saw that she was still sleeping. Ben walked to use the bathroom, as Leia sat with Rey. 

* * *

Rey awoke a few minutes after Ben left. Almost as if her body knew he was gone. She opened her eyes and sat up. Leia was sitting in a chair near her. 

“You’re awake” Leia said

“How did I get here?” Rey asked

“Ben”

Rey looked around for Ben. 

“He was here, he’s in the bathroom now. We should talk”

“About”

“About your pregnancy”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. Thanks for reading. Here's the end! It was loosely based on Terminator Dark Fate. You all know how the baby daddy is!
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/BtzD4sF)  
> 

Ben learned a few things about Rey. She could always eat, she was always hungry when she wasn’t throwing up. And destroying the home base of First Order was relatively easy for her. She already planned it out, divided the group into teams, planting homemade bombs and EMPs throughout the building. She managed to get into their system and release a virus that deleted everything. He was in awe of her. They ran out of the building, and got into their cars. The building exploded as they drove off. 

“How are you so calm?” Ben asked

“This is a normal day for the resistance. We destroy machines. This was easier because no one is shooting at us” Rey answered

* * *

Things seemed too easy. They had taken out First Order, but they didn’t expect to see Snoke. And just as Rey said, Snoke was after him and him alone. Rey drove the car as they tried to get away. His mother, his uncle and Lando were ignored. They emptied entire clips at Snoke and it didn’t stop it. 

Rey drove fast. She saw the Hoover Dam and turned the car towards it. Ben was looking back, watching Snoke continue to chase them.

“What are we doing here?” Ben asked

“We can’t outrun him, we can hope to lose him in there” Rey said getting out of the car

“What?”

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and placed an EMP in it.

“Use it if he’s got you cornered. Do not hesitate to use it. It will give you a few minutes before he reboots. Don’t be a hero. Do not try to save me, you have to live” Rey said

The two run inside, hoping the electronic machines inside will make it difficult for Snoke to locate them. Snoke enters scanning around for them. 

Rey and Ben head deeper into the dam. Rey holds the gun in her hand as they make their way down the stairs. She manages to fire off a shot before Snoke slams her onto the ground. Ben moves to activate the EMP.

“RUN!” Rey yelled out

Snoke immediately turns his head around and sees Ben. He reaches out towards him, but Rey has shot Snoke in the head, distracting him long enough for Ben to run off. Snoke swivels his head back to Rey.

“Call out to him” Snoke orders

“Go to hell” Rey yells back

Rey shoots him again. He blocks the bullets with his hands. The skin comes off and his exoskeleton is revealed. His fingers move and then he shoves his metal fingers into her stomach. Rey tries not to scream, but this is not like any pain she’s ever experienced. She hopes her body will pass out from the pain. It doesn’t. The adrenaline is pumping through her body. 

“Call out to him” Snoke said

“RUN BEN! RUN!” Rey screamed out

Ben hears her screaming and stops. He can’t run away from her, knowing the machine will kill her. But he has to live to ensure the future. 

Snoke scans Rey’s body. He pulls his bloody hand out of her stomach and brings it to his mouth. He licks the blood. His scanners analyze the blood. 

“You are pregnant. DNA scan confirms father is Ben Solo” Snoke said

“Tell me something I don’t know” Rey said

“He would not abandon you in your current state. He will come for you”

“No he won’t”

“Human behavior dictates that he will not abandon you or the child”

“You don’t know anything about humans. He will leave me here, he will abandon me. He has before”

“That is illogical”

“No it’s human nature”

Snoke realizes there’s someone behind him. He swivels his head but it’s too late. Ben had activated the EMP, causing Snoke to short circuit and turn off immediately. Snoke collapsed on top of Rey. Rey grunted as the large metal machine fell on top of her. She tried to push it off.

“You were suppose to run” Rey said

“I did, and then I ran here” Ben said

Rey reached down into her boot and pulled out a knife. She stabbed Snoke in the neck, trying to sever the head from the body. 

“Rey you’re bleeding, a lot” Ben said 

“Wow, really? I didn’t notice” Rey said

“Give me that” Ben said as he took the knife from her

Ben stabbed Snoke’s neck and the head came off. Ben tossed it aside and tried to pull the machine off her. 

“Ben you have to go” Rey said

“I’m not leaving you”

“You have to, I’m bleeding too much, I’m not going to make it, you have to go. You have to”

“No, I won’t”

Snoke’s arms came to life and grabbed onto Ben.

“Fuck!” Ben yelled

Ben fought with the machine’s body. The head was somewhere and the body was trying to find it. Rey sat up, her hand on her wound. She saw the spinning turbine machine. She hobbled over to it and turned it on. 

“Ben! Throw him!” Rey yelled

Ben kicked the machine, it stumbled back. Ben ran behind it and grabbed it and threw it into the spinning turbine machine. The sparks flew, the body was being torn apart. There was a small explosion followed by several larger ones. The body was destroyed, but the head remained. The head contained the chip and it had to be destroyed.

“The head Ben, we have to destroy the head” Rey said

Ben looked around for the head. Rey watched as Ben turned and looked around for Snoke’s head. She saw him walk off in search of it. He would be ok, he had Leia, and Luke and Lando who all cared and loved him. He would live and survive. The future still had hope. He had to live regardless of the consequences. And he would. 

Rey fell onto the floor. Her hand was on the bleeding wound in her stomach. She was getting dizzy and light headed. She was losing too much blood. She swallowed the sob that was threatening to come out of her mouth. She would not let Ben hear her like this. She would not let Ben see her die like this. 

“Dad? Is this what you felt when you were dying? Is this what it’s like for us in the end?” Rey said as she started to cry

She heard scuffling, but she couldn’t move to see what was happening. She started to feel cold, as if her body was slowly shutting down. 

“I’m not mad at you dad. I’m not mad that you left me. That I never got to meet you. I guess this is the only thing we had in common, dying for Ben. And maybe another. I’ll never get to know my baby. I’m pregnant, dad. And Ben’s the father. Can I see you now dad? Please?”

Rey closes her eyes and doesn’t hear someone yelling her name. She doesn't feel herself being moved. She just falls asleep because she is so tired. 

* * *

Rey wakes up in a hospital. She groans and she’s in pain still. Everything is white and smells too clean. She doesn’t know what’s going on. She tries to move, a nurse is alerted she’s awake and enters the room. 

“You’re awake dear, you had a nasty accident. Your boyfriend brought you in. I’ll go get him” the nurse said

“Wait, I don’t have a boyfriend” Rey said

Ben walks in, relieved to see she’s awake. He hugs her, holding her close. 

“You’re ok, you’re ok, the baby is ok” Ben said

“The baby? You know?”

“Yes, I know. I know it’s mine”

Rey pulls away from him. 

“It’s his, but technically it’s yours.”

“How old am I in the future? You said I was old, I was like 30. What was I doing with someone so young? How could you let him, me, do that?”

“I loved him, and I like to think he loved me”

“He did love you. Because I do”

“Ben”

Ben takes out the journal and places it in her hands. 

“He wrote about you, a lot. He loved you”

“He never said anything.” 

“I’m a total dick in the future aren’t I?”

“A little bit yeah. Let’s get out of here”

“No, you can’t leave yet. You’re still healing, they stitched you back up, but you need to stay for a bit. You lost a lot of blood. And they want to make sure the baby is fine. We’ll meet up with my mom soon”

“I didn’t expect to live”

“You did, and you’re carrying my baby, our baby. So I need you to live. No more trying to save me and dying for me. You’re too important. You both are.”

* * *

Rey and Ben are driving towards Montana where Luke is staying with Leia in a remote cabin. Han is scheduled to return to earth in a few days. Leia leaves to meet him in DC and to fill him in on what’s happened while he’s been gone. And Rey, she gets to live. 

* * *

_ 5 months later _

Leia is sitting in her office when a young Ben Kenobi walks in. Leia contains her gasp. He’s still so young. And in 11 years Ben will send him to the past to save her. She’s pulled a few strings to get him into the states, and into her office to work for her. She even sponsored him herself to get him into the country. She doesn’t care, what she wants is to make sure Ben Kenobi is happy. She owes him that much. 

“Hello, I’m Ben Kenobi” 

“Leia, please have a seat” 

Ben Kenobi sits down in the chair while Leia gets up. She walks around her desk and leans on it next to him. 

“I’m glad to have you on our staff” Leia said

“I’m surprised you would sponsor me. I don’t have any real skills”

“Not everything is written down on paper. I thought you’d be a great addition to our team. I’ve looked into you a bit, and now that you’re here, I think you may have left something in England”

“What?”

“I know you moved and sold everything to come here. But you did leave something behind, and I don’t think you were aware of it”

“What?”

Leia picked up the file off her desk and handed it to him. Ben Kenobi opened the file and saw a picture of a little girl. 

“When I looked into you, I found your daughter, Rey”

“Wait. I have a child?!”

“Yes, a girl, she’s about 9”

“Nine?! She’s nine!? I didn’t know she existed until now. Where is her mother?!”

“She was put up for adoption when she was a baby. Her mother was a young teenager”

Ben Kenobi immediately thought back to the girl he knew when he was 17. She had moved away and he never heard from her again. Then he moved and he never thought about her again. 

“I need to go back, I need to get her, she needs to know, I didn’t abandon her. I have to find her” 

“Luckily you are listed as her father on her birth certificate. We petitioned the courts for you to get custody of her. It was granted”

“You did this for me?”

“Of course, she’s your child. I know you’re not settled here yet, but I got you a ticket to go back and get her. Our lawyer is there now, making sure everything is ready. There are 2 tickets back, so I’ll see you when you come back”

“Thank you, I don’t know what else to say”

“No, thank you Ben, for everything you’ve done and will do. Now get going, your child is waiting for you”

Ben Kenobi smiled and got up, holding the folder in his hands, looking at the picture of the girl. He rushed out to leave, almost bumping into a very pregnant girl on the other side of the door. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m in a rush and I’m sorry!” Ben Kenobi said

“It’s alright, I’m fine“ Rey said looking at him

“I just found out I have a daughter, and I have to get her” 

“Oh, well then you should get her then. Don’t want to be late”

“I’m about 9 years late, but I’m going to make up for it”

“I’m sure she’ll understand”

Ben Kenobi smiled and walked past Rey. Rey walked into Leia’s office and closed the door.

“What did you do?” Rey asked

“Nothing” Leia said

“That’s not nothing”

“I already brought him here, might as well bring all the Kenobis over”

“Wait, what?”

“I hired Ben Kenobi here. I told him he had a daughter, and he went to get her”

“You’re changing the timeline”

“It’s already been changed, don’t think grandkids were in the timeline”

Rey places her hand on her swollen stomach. Children were not in the timeline at all. 

“How are they?” Leia asked

“Kicking up a storm at night, and making me want to eat everything in sight” Rey said

“Twins run in the family” 

“Have you seen Ben?”

“He’s in his office, waiting for you”

Rey smiles as she leaves, she walks down the hallway to Ben’s office. She opens the door and he’s staring out the window. 

“Hey” Rey said as she closed the door

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ben asked as he walked up to her

“The usual, tired, hot, need to pee all the time. They’re using my lungs as a punching bag”

“Anything I can do for you right now?”

“I need to sit down for a second”

“Of course”

Ben led her to a chair and helped her sit down.

“Do you need anything? Water?” Ben asked

“No, I just need to rest a little” Rey said

“My mom’s campaign is doing well”

“Even though I’m a teen mom and we’re having this baby without getting married?”

“Let her handle that. She’s the politician”

“I saw him today. Your mom hired him”

“I know, I saw him too. I can’t believe I’m going to send him back in time to save my mom.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a mom. There were no babies in the future. Most women didn’t survive. I’m not going to say that I’m not afraid because I am”

“Hey, how can you be afraid? You faced down a machine, you traveled back in time to save the future, you blew up First Order”

“That was different. I had to do those things because I couldn’t fail, the future depended on it. But this, this is different”

“Why?”

“Because it gives me something to be happy about”

“You deserve to be happy”

“Do I?”

“Yes, you do. You deserve to be happy, to be loved. You deserve everything Rey. You saved me. You saved the future. You’re carrying my kids. You’re everything”

“I’m no one”

“Not to me. You’re everything to me”

Rey tried not to cry, her hormones were going crazy. Ben, this Ben wasn’t shy about his feelings for her. He wasn’t guarded, he was detached, he told her how he felt, and it overwhelmed her. She had loved him for so long, never knowing if he felt the same. And here he was saying it. It felt as if her heart was going to burst. 

“Let’s go to lunch” Rey said

Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. He placed his hand on her swollen belly and stood up. 

Rey slipped her hand into his and got up from the chair. She held his hand as they walked out of his office and out of the building. Outside the sun was shining, the sky was blue. There were no machines yet, no bombs falling from the sky. The future wasn’t written yet. There was still hope. 


End file.
